<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassin's Creed Recovered Legacy by Kasaix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813694">Assassin's Creed Recovered Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasaix/pseuds/Kasaix'>Kasaix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Canon Compliant, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasaix/pseuds/Kasaix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Edward returns to London, he uncovers a plot by Templars to use Assassin artefacts for their own ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London, England<br/>
4th June 1724</p><p>The moon hung overhead, casting shadows on the streets of London. A hooded man leaned against a brick wall, waiting for a contact to arrive. The building he was leaning against was the famed Covent Garden, a hub of activity of all manner. People tended to talk there, and casual words could be far more important than people knew. He was after a particular bit of information that his contacts would most certainly have, so he waited. The man was dressed in a long coat, a faded blue with white sleeves, a white hood, and toughened leather on his arms, shoulders, and down his sides. Black pants and boots made up the rest of his attire, but his swords and pistols would draw the eyes of any who noticed him. He seemed adept at keeping to the shadows. </p><p>A woman turned the corner and approached the man. She wore a fine blue dress, one expected of a famous courtesan. "Betty Careless I presume." The man spoke. The woman smiled and nodded. "Edward Kenway. Your reputation precedes you." She held up her left hand, and with the flick of her wrist, produced a blade from a bracer hidden beneath her sleeve. Edward seemed surprised. "I've been here a year and had no idea you were an Assassin." He remarked, then chuckled. "Seems an obvious job for an Assassin. Courtesans can get in and out of places easier than most." He concluded. Betty shrugged. "Tried and true method of our Order for generations. Robert Henley is in charge of this detail, so you can talk to him about it later." She explained. "For now, about your mission." The courtesan pulled a sheet of folded parchment from her cleavage and handed it off to Edward.</p><p>Edward unfolded the paper as Betty walked off. Days prior to their meeting, a courtesan working for Robert reported that a known Templar operative, a lower ranked one, had one too many drinks and bragged to her that he was helping to unload some treasures taken from a number of Assassin branches. Edward and Miko decided to act and recover what they could, with Edward leading the charge. He was effectively co-leader of the British branch of the Assassins with Miko, but desk work was not suited for him. He belonged in the field. "I'll have a chat with this White Kennett fellow tomorrow then." He decided, slipping the note in his pocket and walking away.</p><p>The following day, on 5th June, Edward returned to Covent Garden and blended in with the crowd. The world turned blue as the Assassin used his Eagle Vision to quickly locate his target, a noted bishop and antiquarian. Who else would Templar looters reach out to but a man who could evaluate antiques? Betty wasn't sure he was a Templar, so Edward kept his blades sheathed. The man, dressed in a flowing white shirt, black vest, and black pants, made contact with a younger man, who Edward saw with a red glow. The man wore a gray shirt and pants, and seemed almost a beggar. The two walked off together, prompting the Assassin to follow at a distance. Blended as he was, they would never know he was there.</p><p>"The artefacts you provided are quite fascinating. Old, written in code, especially the documents dating from the early 13th century." White mused to his companion. The man nodded. "We're glad you're having fun, Bishop Kennett. Are you close to decoding the documents from Masyaf?" He inquired. White pondered for a couple of moments. The crowd thinned, so Edward found a nearby bench with two men carrying on their own conversation. He sat on the edge and listened to the bishop and the Templar. </p><p>"Weeks, perhaps months. To be honest, it's quite the difficult code. Whoever wrote it was a true master of the quill." The bishop praised the writer. The Templar looked worried. "Months? Can you not simply work faster? The church can wait, but my master cannot." He lamented. White seemed to take offense. "How dare you, sir?!" Though he was angry, his tone remained even. The Templar bowed in apology. "Forgive me Bishop Kennett. My master, you see, I fear his wrath. My fear has caused me to take leave of my senses. I apologize." He seemed pathetic enough to calm White. "Fine. Just hold your tongue, man." The bishop let him off with that. The Templar stood up and seemed relieved. "Are the artefacts secure in your home?" He asked. The bishop once again almost took offense, but let it go. "Yes, in a locked room whose only key is on my person at all times. I do hope your master will be satisfied with that." </p><p>The two soon parted ways after some pleasantries. The bishop handed him a letter, which Edward was keenly interested in. The Templar lackey walked towards the Assassin, and he waited for the opportune moment. Fast as lightning, Edward stood up and brought his hidden blade out. He stabbed the man in the chest and silenced him for good, then placed him on the same bench. Edward quickly took the letter and pocketed it. The two conversing men turned around and looked at him. Edward's hood kept his face concealed. "Mate, you really need to ease up on the drink." He said aloud, propping him up. The two men went back to their conversation, allowing the cunning Assassin to take his leave. </p><p>Edward walked quickly, but not too quickly to draw attention to himself. It became clear that Bishop Kennett was no Templar, and as such, would be spared. He found the good bishop happily talking to someone else, perhaps a friend. Edward walked past him and quickly pickpocket him to take his keys in a single fluid motion, then made his way out of Covent Garden. He found Betty talking to a man, one Edward recognized as her handler, Robert. Edward pulled his hood down and approached them. "Either of you know where Bishop White Kennett lives?" He asked them. Betty spoke up first. "His house is at St James's Street in Westminster." She answered. "I'll show you where, follow me." The woman decided, leading Edward to a horse-drawn carriage.</p><p>It wasn't every day that Edward got a comfortable ride to a house he would have to break into, and he enjoyed it. He got out a block away and put his hood on, then made his way down a back alley and came up behind the bishop's house. The Assassin used his Eagle Vision and saw more than a few guards patrolling the place, most likely sent by the Templar who asked the bishop for his assistance. Edward scaled the side of the house and carefully pried open a window to make his entrance. His Eagle Vision showed him a room that had a single guard posted to it, so the Assassin made his way there. Another guard was coming his way, so he ducked into a room to avoid him, then continued on his way. </p><p>Edward turned a corner and eyed his target. He pulled out his blowpipe and loaded a sleep dart. Taking careful aim, he blew the dart and hit the target. The Assassin ran forward and caught him before he fell, then tossed the man into an adjacent room. He pulled the set of keys out of his pocket and looked them over. "Not much time. Gotta pick right or this is gonna get messy." Edward knelt down and sorted through the keys. He noticed a design pattern on the lock, and matched it to one of the keys, as it had a matching pattern on its ring. Edward pushed it into the keyhole and turned, grinning as the latch fell and the door unlocked. He pulled the key out and stood up, then made his way inside.</p><p>The artefacts he found inside the bishop's study were all quite valuable. In his pirate days, he would have looted everything and made a small fortune. Deciding he didn't have time for reverie, he set about finding the Assassin artefacts. He looked through numerous chests and boxes and found items that would have belonged to Assassins long gone. Books, documents, and various tools used in the war were looted by the people they were made to destroy. Edward set everything in a single chest and securely tied a rope around it. A whistle came from outside, and Edward opened the window to see its source: Miko and a team of Assassins, as planned. Edward lifted the heavy chest and put it on the window sil, then tipped it with one hand while the other held onto the rope, and like that, carefully lowered the chest down to Miko and his team. </p><p>Edward tossed them the rope and continued his task. He made one final pass around the office and found White's notes about the artefacts. It seems he was meant to look over a codex from Italy, but it was withheld, set to be delivered via courier that day. He secured the notes in a folder and tossed that outside a well, barely caught by Miko. Before Edward joined them outside, he heard the bishop's yelling. The Assassin stopped and listened to him. "Henry Sacheverell asked for this?! That absolute blaggard dared to deceive me into working for him?!" The bishop raged. He ordered the guards out of his house. "Henry Sacheverell, huh? Don't worry bishop, I'll alleviate you your troubles with the Templars." Edward quipped. He took his leave through the window, carefully making his way down, and dashing out of the yard with Miko and the team of Assassins.</p><p>"What do you know of Henry Sacheverell?" Edward asked Miko as they loaded the chest onto a wagon. Miko wore a fine blue suit with an accompanying hood. He thought for a few moments. "High-ranking Templar. Dangerous. Is he a target now?" The man asked. Edward nodded. "Seems he's behind the looting. Do you have an address?" Miko grinned. "He owns multiple properties, but he has a house in South Grove, Highgate. Let's get these artefacts sorted away, then we can deal with him." The co-leader of the branch suggested. Edward chuckled. "You can start without me. A courier is supposed to be bringing a codex from Italy this way. I'll intercept it and catch you up later." The Assassin decided. Miko nodded in agreement. "Take a couple of Assassins with you, just in case." He urged his partner. Edward merely shrugged and set off. Miko waved to three of his team and they set off after the Master Assassin.</p><p>Edward stood on a street corner and saw a courier turn to head towards White. He was holding a package, and Edward saw the Italian flag on it. The courier seemed startled as Bishop Kennett was removing the Templar guards from his house, so he decided to run. Edward gave chase, which only made the courier run faster. "Fast little devil, aren't you? Hold it!" He commanded, to no avail. Edward looked back to see Assassins at his back, and he nodded to them to find alternate paths to cut the courier off. It was broad daylight, and he didn't want to risk gun fire just to stop a courier, especially if he was just following orders and wasn't a Templar loyalist.</p><p>The chase continued, weaving through alleys and across streets, until the courier was abruptly halted by and Assassin ducking behind a corner. A well-timed and well-placed stick caused the courier to trip and fall, ending the frustrating chase. However, his package sailed through the air and near a group of people. The largest, a real brute, picked it up and tossed it to one of his friends. "We'll have that back, thank you." Edward stated, rounding on the group. The brute laughed and held up his large hammer. "Then come take it, pirate." He challenged. They knew he was a former pirate? Templars then. One of the Templars leveled a rifle at Edward, but he was swiftly taken down by an air assassination, as was the Templar holding the package. </p><p>Edward nodded to the Assassin who held the package, a silent order to escape, but further Templar enforcers made that order impossible to carry out. Edward chuckled and drew his swords. "Seems we've stumbled right into an ambush, lads." He observed. The three Assassin enforcers formed up beside Edward and readied themselves against the Templars, who easily outnumbered them. The two groups rushed at one another. Edward engaged a light and fast enforcer, parrying his short blade. He saw another rifle-bearing enforcer take aim at him, and decided to make use of the one he fought with, grabbing him and spinning him around to use him as a human shield.</p><p>The enforcer took the shot and Edward dropped him. He stabbed his sword into the ground, pulled out a pistol, and fired off a bullet of his own. His aim was true, and the bullet tore through the rifleman's head, ending him quickly and efficiently. He lined up another shot, but the brute swung his mighty hammer. Edward rolled out of the way and tried to take aim at the brute, only for another enforcer, a footman with a regular sword, to take a swing at him. The Master Assassin managed to evade taking any real damage, but his pistol was knocked out of his hand. He had more of course, but he wasn't in a position to draw one. The enforcer swung at him again, but Edward dodged and used an opening to stab him in the neck with a hidden blade, ending him there.</p><p>The brute enforcer swung his hammer again. Edward barely managed to roll backwards to avoid taking the hit that was certain to devastate him. Seeing an opening, Edward dashed forward, took up his discarded sword, and thrust it forward at the brute. Even Assassins can be surprised, as evident by Edward's expression when his blade was caught by the lumbering brute. He stopped it with his bare hand. "No more running, pirate." He boasted. Edward recovered his composure and chuckled. "Not a pirate anymore, mate." He smirked and pulled a trigger, firing a bullet from his specialized pistol sword. The lead ball left the barrel and hit the brute in his chest. Dumbstruck, he stumbled back, releasing Edward's sword. The Assassin followed up with his other sword, impaling the brute in the same place the bullet struck, running him through. </p><p>Edward pulled his sword free and let the brute fall to the ground, dead. His team had thinned the Templar enforcers' numbers. He saw one running at a distracted Assassin. He ran at him and sheathed his blades. He leapt forward and took him down hard with a hidden blade to his back. Edward stood up and looked around. They had won the battle, and he proudly claimed his prize: the mysterious package he hoped contained the last artefact the Templars stole from various Assassin dens around Europe. He looked at his team and checked for wounds. They seemed to be fine. Bumps and bruises, maybe a cut or two. "Alright lads, let's get back to the manor." He issued his orders, and the group fled the scene, leaving only dead Templars in their wake. </p><p>The group arrived at the Kenway manor at Queen Anne's Square, the home Edward always dreamed of having while he resided in the rundown shelter with his late wife Caroline. Robert Walpole, cousin of the Assassin traitor Duncan Walpole, and Tessa Stephenson-Oakley, helped him to procure it the previous year. That was after he settled unfinished business with his late wife's family and his mother. It had since become his home and a headquarters for Assassin activity in London. They stepped through the gates of the manor, and once inside, he pulled off his hood. Edward saw their doctor walking off and quickly caught his attention. "Doctor, could you see these lads patched up?" He requested. The doctor smiled kindly and nodded. With that dealt with, Edward headed for his study with the package in hand. </p><p>Edward set the package on his desk and settled into his chair. He wondered on the condition of it since it had been roughed up a bit during the chase, but once he pulled back the covering, the finely decorated box was unscathed. "Good taste." Edward appraised, seeing the intricate designs on the chest, including the Assassins' insignia on top. As he went to pull the lid off the top, someone knocked on the door and stepped inside. It was Miko, carrying a folder, which he set on Edward's desk. "This came from Milan, but it was written in Masyaf, so it is likely part of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's famed codex." He reported. Edward sat back in his chair. "Who? Oh right, Ah Tabai mentioned him once." He was not much of a historian, and was unfamiliar with legendary Assassins, despite having recovered some of their effects that very day. Miko chuckled, knowing all this. "We'll discuss him later, but for now, you were right to target Henry Sacheverell. It's not just artefacts he's after."</p><p>Database Entry: Henry Sacheverell<br/>
Born 8th February 1674. He worked for the English high church (yes there's a 'low church') and became really famous, or infamous depending on who you asked, in 1709 after delivering a certain sermon on 5th November. What is it about the Templars and running churches? Anyway, the House of Commons didn't quite like it as much as his flock and impeached him. He was found guilty, but he got off comparatively light. This was seen as a vindication of his sermon and his popularity was on the rise around the country. This contributed to the Tories' victory at the general election of 1710.</p><p>"I'll handle this one alone. Keep digging into this and find out if they've got anything else that don't belong to them." Edward decided. Miko was hesitant, but trusted in Edward's skills to see the mission through on his own. "Very well, but do be careful." Miko relented, giving Edward the address and directions. With that in mind, Edward walked out of his office and headed for the armory to restock his equipment. A thought occurred to him. "Tessa's bring Jenny back tomorrow. I'll have to finish this before then." He decided. Edward and Tessa had become close since he purchased the manor, and she took Jennifer out for some festival that they had both looked forward to. He looked forward to seeing them return home tomorrow. </p><p>Edward set off from the manor again, and rode by carriage to South Grove in Highgate, a quaint and charming place in northern London. Henry's house was large and easy to spot, with plenty of places for a trained Master Assassin to use as an entrance. As before, he stopped the carriage a block away and quickly left, ducking into an alley and out of sight. With his hood on his head, he scaled a wall and made his way to his target by rooftop. Freerunning wasn't as easy in London as it was in places like Kingston or Havana, and he oftentimes missed easily leaping from roof to roof. He stopped at the edge of the roof next to Henry's and scouted his enemy, looking for potential entrances and obstacles.</p><p>Using his Eagle Vision, Edward saw Henry pacing around in his study. He was guarded by a sizable number of Templar enforcers. The Assassin readied his blowpipe and targeted the stronger-looking ones, the finely-dressed leaders who were tricky to contend with. Fortunately, he had berserker darts readied, and let a couple fly, hitting a leader and a brute. They doubled over, then let out a war cry, which alerted their allies. A brawl quickly broke out, and Edward's unwitting pawns fought their own allies. Edward grinned and continued his work to create an opportunity for himself to get in and assassinate his target.</p><p>The leading enforcer fired off a bullet, which drew further attention to the brawl. Edward blew a couple more berserker darts to keep the party going, and leapt onto a tree, using that to leap through an open window, successfully infiltrating Henry Sacheverell's house. He quickly hid behind a corner as enforcers ran past him to deal with the small brawl just outside. One remained between him and the staircase leading to the third floor where his target was. He whistled once, gaining the footman's attention. Once he drew close enough, Edward grabbed him and buried his hidden blade deep into the man's neck while he covered the enforcer's neck, silencing him for good. He set the man on the ground and made his way upstairs. There were still more enforcers to deal with, but the Assassin was confident they would pose no issue for him.</p><p>Edward managed to avoid the enforcers as he made his way to Henry. He stopped once and ducked behind a corner, seeing a servant leave the Templar's study. To his chagrin, he heard a clicking sound after the door closed, telling him that the door was locked. He sighed and waited for the maid to pass, then crept behind her to pick her pockets, finding a key that could prove useful. He carefully made his way out of sight and back to the study. Two guards had since been posted to the door and were walking towards it side by side. Edward grinned and walked behind them. In one fluid motion, stabbed both of them in the back and threw them to the ground, killing them instantly. He strode to the office and unlocked the door with the key he pilfered from the maid and threw the door open.</p><p>"Why's a clergyman so interested in Assassin artefacts?" Edward questioned the surprised Templar. Henry stood up from his chair, a furious expression on his face. "How dare you, sir?! Guards!" He called for backup. After a few moments of silence, Edward chuckled. "Too busy with a brawl outside, I'm afraid. It's just you and me, Sacheverell." The Assassin informed him. Without warning, he pulled a knife and threw it at the Templar's head. Henry was more deft than he appeared, quickly bringing up a thick text, letting the knife bury itself in it instead of his skull. Still, there was an opening to be exploited. A brief moment when Henry's vision was obscured, by a religious text of all things. The Master Assassin dashed forward and leapt, tackling the man to the ground and stabbing him in the chest with a hidden blade.</p><p>The two were in a wide and endless light green void. Edward stood up and looked down at his target, who was gripping at his chest. "So tell me, why the interest in the artefacts? I've never known a Templar to be short on coin." He interrogated the man. Henry bitterly laughed. "A pirate to the end, never seeing more value in anything beyond what coin can be made." He derided his killer. "It's history! There is power hidden in the annals of history. The Templars will seek it out and use it. We have rewritten history, and we will use your own history against you." The Templar boasted. He then proudly smiled. "Perhaps there will be coin in it, but none of it shall pass into your hands." He laughed and fell onto his back, accepting his fate. </p><p>Edward grew angry. "You can rewrite history all you want, but you can't change it. You can make people forget a defeat, but it happened. People might think you died of a heart attack or some such nonsense, but it doesn't change the fact that you died at my hand." The Assassin argued. Henry laughed again. "You naive fool. If no one knows of it, did it really happen? The Auditore family dutifully protected Italy hundreds of years ago, but their names have been stricken from history forever. So really, did they protect Italy?" The Templar countered, then laughed again. Seeing no further point in talking, Edward walked away as the man finally succumbed to his wound. The void disappeared and Edward continued his task. </p><p>Various books and notes were gathered up into a satchel and slung over Edward's shoulder. He heard footsteps, enforcers running to protect their master. Edward slammed the door shut and pinned a chair beneath the door knob. He then went to the window and threw it open. Seeing a fine place to land, he leapt out of the window with his arms stretched out, a leap of faith that saw him land safely in a wooden wagon filled with hay. A second after landing, Edward leapt out and made a quick escape from the Templar's home, his mission successfully completed. He was troubled by Henry's goal, to use history to manipulate people, and make a profit on the side. </p><p>Edward returned home and settled in his study. He reported his findings to Miko and handed over the documents he stole from the Templar, which included his plans for the artefacts. Miko was equally troubled by his findings and decided to go over the documents to make sense of the full scope of their enemy's plans. "I'll deal with this later. I need a good drink and a night's rest. Jenny and Tessa are coming back tomorrow." Edward decided. Miko laughed and agreed. "You've earned it, my friend. Good work." He said. Edward laughed in turn. "Come, let's get a drink." He invited his friend out to celebrate a victory against their enemies. One of many to come.</p><p>The next day, 6th June, Edward was back in his study, reading the Prophet's Codex, written by the legendary Ezio Auditore. He learned much from the Italian mentor, about more ancient sites like the Observatory, and about the Pieces of Eden that possessed incredible powers. One thing caught him by surprise, however. "Who the bloody hell is Desmond? The man's not even born yet?" Despite learning of ancient technology that behaved like magic, learning about a man from another time destined to save the world was truly unusual. He also looked over the few pages of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's codex. It would have to be decoded, but what stood out were the glowing map pieces seen only with Eagle Vision. It was clear that there were more pages out there, scattered to the winds after Ezio collected them centuries ago. His research was interrupted by an enthusiastic knocking at his door. </p><p>Tessa opened the door and Jennifer burst into the room. "Father!" She happily called out. Edward, dressed in a proper suit, dark blue in color, rose from his seat and walked towards his daughter. She stopped and looked at the books. "Are you busy? I know your work is important." She seemed almost sad. Edward smiled softly. "It is important." He stood in front of her and went to one knee. "But not more important than you." He promised, making her smile. "Come, let's get lunch. They opened a new restaurant, and I know Tessa's been wanting to try it." He suggested. "Yay!" Jennifer cheered. Tessa smiled and shook her head. "You'll spoil her." She gently warned. Edward laughed in response. "Of course! That's the plan." He pulled Tessa in for a brief kiss and led them out of his study to complete a far more important mission: getting lunch with his favorite girls.</p><p><b>Author's Notes:</b> This is a commission for a cherished friend, and I was happy to write it. It features their favorite character of the series: Edward Kenway. This takes place a year after Edward returned to England and rose to the rank of Master Assassin. I wanted to stay true to the series, so the new characters that appear here, such as White Kennett, Betty Careless, Robert Henley, and Henry Sacheverell are based on real people of the time. Henry Sacheverell did actually die on this date, which was fun to write. </p><p>I also got all the Assassin-y things fans come to expect, such as the Leap of Faith, Eagle Vision, various assassination types, and most importantly, the confession scene. I had to add in the legendary figures of the series, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore, and Desmond Miles. That goes without saying.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to email me for a commission at writer.kasaix@gmail.com.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward Kenway makes his way to Italy in his continuing mission to locate First Civilization sites.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rome, Italy<br/>
10 September, 1724</p><p>A large ship was docked in a bustling harbor, unloading goods to be sold to the locals. The captain of the ship stepped off the gang-plank and looked around at the ancient city. It was a long journey from England, but the Jackdaw always made good time, especially with its captain Edward Kenway at the helm. It was once a pirate vessel, and her captain still looked the part, dressed in a long coat, a faded blue with white sleeves, a white hood, and toughened leather on his arms, shoulders, and down his sides. Black pants and boots made up the rest of his attire, but his swords and pistols would draw the eyes of any who noticed him and think him a dangerous man. He was, but he retired from a life of piracy some time ago. He was a man of means, and this bit of trading was nothing more than a useful cover for his real purpose in visiting Rome. "I'm heading out." He whispered to one of his crewmen, who merely nodded in understanding.</p><p>Edward lifted up his hood, covering his blonde hair and blue eyes. Wary of his surroundings and potential spies, The Master Assassin blended in with a crowd and turned a corner. He watched a suspicious figure continue on straight, searching for him. "Hmm. Seems I was expected. Can't imagine why." Edward mused to himself. Ever since his dealings in the Mediterranean sea, his discovery of ancient technology, and a man seemingly possessed of knowledge and wisdom that spanned millennia, he was determined to uncover the truth and more of these sites. He chased shiny objects, but unlike his prior profession, it wasn't to make a quick coin. His work had not gone unnoticed, as the Templars had their own interests in the remains of the First Civilization. Edward, of course, planned to keep them from their goals. The Observatory alone would enable them to see through the eyes of people from any distance, making them privy to any secret they wished, and he expected far more dangerous artifacts to exist.</p><p>As Edward made his way to Tiber Island, he took a moment to look over his surroundings, and allowed himself to imagine taking Tessa and Jennifer here to enjoy the sights and sounds of what people called the Settecento period. After that thought passed, the Assassin felt someone coming on him, armed and with a killer's intent. The man, average height and build, lashed out with a dagger from behind. In one fluid movement, Edward spun around, caught his wrist and pushed it away, and used his hidden blade, stabbing him in the chest. So as to avoid suspicion, Edward dragged him off to a nearby bench. "Too much drink, friend? Rest easy and sober up. The missus won't be pleased." The hooded man said aloud in fluent Italian. There was no spectacle, some chuckles at the apparent drunk, but everyone went about their business. Edward checked the man's pockets and found a message, outlining a kill order. "Antonio Vivaldi? Seems we need to have a chat." He immediately took off, recognizing the name of a member of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Antonio Vivaldi. Born in Venice, Vivaldi is regarded as one of the greatest Baroque composers. His influence during his lifetime was widespread across Europe, being paramount in the development of little-known musician Johann Sebastian Bach. His best-known work is a series of violin concertos known as the Four Seasons. Fortunately, he was as skilled with a hidden blade as he was with a violin bow, making him a very efficient Assassin. Very few turned away a famous musician when they showed up to a party, after all.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Edward was set to meet with Antonio Vivaldi to be lead to the Assassin's headquarters in Rome, but the attempt on their lives sped up their meeting. He found Antonio coming out of a house, likely having just given a lesson. He wore a flowing red shirt over a white under shirt, with a matching red pair of pants. He wore black boots on his feet, and a white wig on his head. Edward focused his senses, employing his eagle vision to find the second assailant. Antonio gained a golden aura, and a slowly walking target gained a red aura. "Better be quiet about this." Edward muttered to himself. He fell in step with a small group of people and rounded around the target, then he quietly left the group and followed the target. When he got close enough, he grabbed the man and put his hand over the target's mouth as he stabbed him from behind with his hidden blade. It was over in an instant. Antonio saw the entire thing, mildly impressed. "Messer Edward Kenway?" He inquired, carrying a case containing his prized violin. "Aye." Edward confirmed with a cocky grin.</p><p>The two hid the body in a nearby alley and casually walked away. "You're early, and I can see why. He'll want to know about this development." Antonio said as the two Assassins walked side by side. "He? Been looking forward to meeting him. It was his letter that got me here." Edward explained, referring to the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood. The two crossed over a bridge, and Edward took in the sights. "Tiber Island." He observed, walking towards the island. "Isola Tiberina, a home to us for centuries." The musician spoke fondly. He lead the way to one of the entrances, walking down a small set of steps, and opening the door for their new guest.</p><p>Once inside, Edward pulled off his hood. It looked like a museum to him. There were some modern improvements, but much of it looked old. "In the year 1500, Fabio Orsini gifted this storage building to Niccolò Machiavelli and Ezio Auditore to use in their battle against the Borgias. It is still in use to fight against the Templars." Antonio introduced their headquarters, seeming very proud of it. Edward was always curious about history, but they had more important matters to deal with. All the same, he nodded in understanding. "Aye. The lads would be proud." One of those names sounded familiar. As he took a seat at a nearby table, he waved Antonio over. "Ezio Auditore was here? I have his codex back in London, hidden away. The man wrote down some curious things." He explained. The musician seemed surprised. "The Prophet's Codex? You found it? It is good to know that such an artefact is once more in Assassin hands, where it belongs." Edward was curious about that 'prophet' part, but he decided to leave it for later. He stood up as an older gentleman with long brown hair and piercing brown eyes entered the room. Dressed in black politician's robes with a long white collar, the man from London recognized him right away.</p><p>"I am Giambattista Vico." The Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood introduced himself.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Giambattista Vico. Born Giovan Battista Vico, he was an Italian political philosopher and rhetorician, historian and jurist of the Age of Enlightenment. He coined the term "Verum esse ipsum factum", or "What is true is precisely what is made", something of a Creed one might say. He kick-started the philosophy of history, so if you're trying to make sense of old civilizations, there's no one better to ask than Giovan here.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Edward Kenway." The London Assassin replied. The two shook hands. "The pirate turned Assassin, your reputation precedes you." The mentor spoke. Edward could only smile, knowing exactly what sort of reputation he has. The three of them sat down at the table and got to work. Giambattista held a series of documents, and from it, he pulled a page far older than the others and handed it to Edward. "There are two First Civilization temples that we know of in Rome. The first is beneath il Vaticano itself, and Ezio Auditore recorded the method of access." The mentor explained as Edward read the document that went over the process. "Unfortunately, he was very secretive about the second location. Even worse, the Templars have a lead that we are trying to follow. Until we find this second location, I want you to go to il Vaticano and discover what the Templars are doing there. No one since Ezio Auditore and Rodrigo Borgia have been there." Giambattista continued.</p><p>"The Vatican? That won't be easy. Is Pope Innocent XIII one of us?" Edward inquired. Giambattista shook his head. "He is no Assassin, but he is well aware of both us and the Templars. He is a reformist and is working to remove the very chains the Templars have placed on the church. You can imagine how angry they were to hear that he is against nepotism." The mentor gave a brief chuckle. Edward set the page down and turned to him. "Didn't he make his own brother a cardinal?" The London Assassin asked his Italian counterparts. Giambattista cleared his throat and changed the subject. "The point is, while Innocent is not among our rank, he will not impede your work. Mind yourself while you're there." The old man instructed his guest. Edward nodded. "Fine. Now, what else do you have there? Scienza Nuova?" He asked, motioning to the rest of the mentor's documents. "Ah, these? I have been busy at work on my book. It is not yet finished, so you are not to read it. Now be off. Antonio Stradivari will meet with you by the Ponte Sant'Angelo leading to il Vaticano. He has business there, and will be able to escort you inside without rousing suspicion."</p><p>Edward made his way to the Ponte Sant'Angelo, having replaced his hood on top of his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw an ethereal figure, a man in long white hooded robes. He wore a white cape, colored red on the inside. The beaked hood and bracer gave him away as an Assassin. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Edward spoke in a hushed tone. Another voice from his other side replied. "Antonio Stradivari, messer." The London Assassin turned to face the man who introduced himself. He had a serious expression on his face. The man had long dark hair, and wore a flowing red coat over a white shirt and brown pants. He carried a covered box in his hands.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Antonio Stradivari. Born Antonius Stradivarius in Cremona. If that name sounds familiar, it might be because his named violins fetch a high price even today. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't just a master violin maker, he also made cellos, guitars, violas and harps. If you happen to have over ten-million dollars on hand, you too can play on a Stradivarius. What history doesn't mention, and what you can't pick up for any amount, are any of the tools he made for his fellow Assassins. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Edward Kenway." He introduced himself, quickly looking back to discover that the hooded man had vanished. Antonio expressed concern. "Are you okay?" The craftsman inquired. Edward looked back to the musician. "Thought I saw someone else." He answered. "Now, how are you getting us into the Vatican?" The London Assassin asked. Antonio grinned. "It's simple. I was commissioned to make these violins. You will assist me in delivering them. If we happen to pass by Cappella Sistina, then all the better." He abruptly handed the box to Edward and set off towards the bridge. "The entrance is in the Sistine Chapel, right? The people who built it must have known about it. If what's down there is so powerful, why haven't the Templars used it?" The blonde-haired man asked. The two kept quiet as they passed two members of the Swiss Guards as they entered the Vatican district. Once they were far enough away, Antonio gave his theory. "Ezio said that the Papal Staff, a relic of the First Civilization, was pulled into the ground. He found no one else there but the goddess Minerva. She gave the Prophet a message beyond our understanding and vanished as the temple sealed itself away once more."</p><p>Edward followed behind Antonio by a couple of feet, looking like a well-armed courier. The Vatican looked quite scenic, with various holy men going about their business. They eventually reached the Sistine Chapel, and a young man dressed in simple grey clothes approached and bowed to Antonio. The craftsman turned to Edward and gave a small smile. "It seems my regular courier has appeared. Your job here is finished." He gave a cryptic message that was immediately understood. Edward handed off the box and gave a short bow. "Allow me a moment to pray and I shall take my leave, Signore Stradivari." The two Assassins parted to carry out their duties, with Antonio set to deliver his instruments, and Edward set to infiltrate the Sistine Chapel.</p><p>A Cardinal stood in front of the closed doors of the hallowed chapel. "Messer Kenway. His Holiness is aware of the current situation. You are permitted entry, but if you harm any innocent people, or break anything in il Vaticano, you would do well to flee to your Jackdaw." The holy man warned. Edward took it in stride. "Is that why he closed this place up?" The Assassin wondered, looking at the facade of the building. The Cardinal began to leave. "It was not him who ordered its closure. That would be Signore Marcantonio Sabatini. If he were to perish, His Holiness would shed no tears. Signore Sabatini wears a red cross of evil and corruption." With that, the Cardinal departed, giving the Assassin leave to carry out his task and eliminate another Templar.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Marcantonio Sabatini. He hailed from a noble family of Bologna, who saw his riches double and then some thanks to his Templar friends. He was given incredible access in the Vatican, acting as an antiquary and papal curator to Pope Clement XI and art advisor to Charles VI. He was a central figure among the cognoscenti in Baroque Rome. It seems, however, his interests were in things significantly older than what was on display in the ancient city.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Edward opened the doors to the chapel and quietly closed them behind him. The inside of the Sistine Chapel was just as breathtaking as everyone said. "I'll need to bring Tessa and Jennifer here one day." He decided. There was no one else there, but given it's closure and the Cardinal's words, his target was definitely deeper. The robed man reappeared, facing off against another man, more rotund and dressed like the Pope, wielding a glowing Staff. "You must be Ezio." The Master Assassin gathered. Ezio held a glowing sphere in his hand that created copies. They faced off against their opponent Rodrigo Borgia, and Edward watched it all play out. "Is that was this Staff is capable of?" The blonde-haired man saw it as a warning, one given by Ezio himself through ways that won't be discovered for centuries. He watched Ezio held aloft and helpless. He was stabbed by Rodrigo, who dropped him to the floor and vanished. The Italian Assassin slowly rose to his feet and lead the way to the hidden switches that opened the path. His counterpart followed behind. "Come to make sure no one disturbs God?" Edward joked, pressing the switches after Ezio's image. </p><p>With the path open before them, Ezio's visage faded once again. "Thanks Mate." Edward showed some gratitude to the image and headed deeper down a set of stone stairs, revealed when the floor drew back. The Master Assassin carefully walked through the underground halls, illuminated by tracts of light on the bottom corners of the floor. "Looks different from the Observatory." Edward mused. He came to a fork in the corridors and chose the path on the right, eventually coming to a large circular room. The floor dropped by a few feet, and at the center of the ring was a man dressed in a fine black suit with big flowing cuffs, with a large light gold ascot around his shoulders and down his chest. He had long black curly hair and brown eyes. He was armed with a sword sheathed at his side, and he held the Papal Staff that Rodrigo used centuries prior. "I need that Apple..." The man angrily muttered to himself. Edward leapt down to the ring and smirked. "I hear they sell apples at the market for a few florins." He joked. </p><p>Marcantonio spun around and glared at Edward. "You Assassins dare to desecrate these hallowed grounds again?!" He raged, baring the glowing Staff at his enemy. The Master Assassin was far quicker, pulling out one of his flintlocks and firing off two rounds, one that knocked the Staff out of Marcantonio's hand, and the other that hit him center mass. "I'd say you Templars, who don't actually believe in God, are the ones trespassing in His city." Edward rebuked, idly reloading his gun as he walked towards the Staff. Before he could reach it, a hand grabbed at his ankle. Alarmed, Edward looked down and saw Marcantonio draw his sword to stab the Assassin. Edward fired off another two shots, but looking closer, his wounds were healing instantly. The cloth around his neck gave off a golden glow, showing the same type of symbols Edward saw in the Observatory, and Marcantonio's grip tightened around the Assassin's ankle. "Not all of us believe, but I do, and He has granted me His might!" The London Assassin used his hidden blade to deflect an incoming stab aimed at his stomach as he drew one of his swords. He stabbed down, piercing Marcantonio's arm, loosing his grip and allowing the Master Assassin to create some space between them.</p><p>"That's a neat trick, surviving like that. How'd you do it?" Edward questioned, squaring off against the seemingly immortal Templar. Marcantonio rose to his feet, glowing with a white aura. "I already told you, God has given me His might! He lead me here, taught me how to reclaim the Papal Staff. Once I reclaim the Apple your false Prophet stole from us, the world will be united under one banner, ours!" He declared. The Templar dashed at the Assassin, and their blades rang out as they collided. Even using his two swords together, Edward was still being pushed back. "Madness! No God gave you any power! That's just an artefact left behind by the First Civilization." The Assassin argued. He was pushed away and soared through the air to collide with the wall. "Blasphemy! The words I hear are His! He speaks to me the secrets of his Vault!" The devout Templar barked. He went for the Staff, but another well-placed bullet from his Assassin enemy knocked it far away from his hand. </p><p>Furious with the interloper, Marcantonio rounded on Edward. "You will die, heathen." He growled. Edward openly laughed at him. "Maybe some day, but you'll be going first, Mate." The Assassin boasted, making his enemy all the more angry, and reckless. Edward easily dodged a wild downward slash, and moved in with an upward slash, cleaving into the Templar's body and severing the cord that kept the Shroud wrapped around his shoulders. He followed up with a stab to the man's chest, which pushed the Shroud away, making it fall to the ground. Without the artefact attached to him, Marcantonio felt weaker, and in great pain. He began to cough up blood as he dropped his sword. Edward pushed him off to the side, away from the artefact. </p><p>The two found themselves in teal-colored void as Marcantonio was breathing his last. "Speak your piece Mate, while you have the chance." Edward told the Templar. The devout man was struggling with each breath. "I .... I am a servant of God ....! You know nothing of Him. His gifts are not for you!" He coughed again, spitting up more blood. "You .... you don't even know His many names!" The Templar barked his last. Edward merely shrugged. "It wasn't God that lead you here, Sabatini. Whoever told you how to get that Staff probably had his own plans in mind. The last bloke I knew that had any idea of where these things came from spoke madness and tried to kill me a few times. We're ants to them, nothing more." The Assassin explained. Marcantonio tried to argue, but his strength finally left him and his eyes closed as he dropped to his back. "I hope you find some meaning, down there among the dead." </p><p>Edward walked away from his fallen enemy, deciding to leave the body behind in a tomb that matched his overzealous devotion. He grabbed the Shroud, and immediately heard some distance voice promising healing. "Is this what he heard?" The Assassin wondered. He decided to ignore the voice and grab the Papal Staff. With the two ancient artefacts in hand, Edward took his leave. He wrapped the Shroud around the Staff as much as he could, wishing to hide what was clearly something valuable away from prying eyes, like the Papal Guards who would want a Papal Staff returned to the Vatican. Once he stepped out of the Vault entryway, Edward held the Staff up and used it to reseal the entryway, then he made a hasty exit with his prizes. </p><p>The London Assassin and his Italian counterpart Antonio shared a brief nod as Edward left the Sistine Chapel. He blended in with a crowd that was leaving the Vatican district, avoiding the ever vigilant guards. Once he crossed the Ponte Sant'Angelo, the agile Assassin took off at a sprint. He was carrying valuable and dangerous items, and he planned to have them secure as soon as possible in the Tiber Island headquarters.</p><p>Edward stepped into the Assassin headquarters and made a beeline for Giambattista. "I put an end to Marcantonio Sabatini and left him in the Vault, and I made off with these." He announced, unwrapping the Shroud from the Staff. The Mentor and the other gathered Assassins were in awe. The man from London handed the Staff to Giambattista. "Do with this what you will, but I'm taking this Shroud back to London. It's a fair bit more dangerous, and it needs to be hidden away." He warned. The philosopher nodded. "Very well." With that decided, Edward looked around and found an empty chest, and took it for his own. He folded the Shroud and carefully placed it in the chest, then closed it, finally silencing the voice he heard in his mind. "Any word on the next Vault that has our Templar friends curious?" The Master Assassin asked for an update, turning to face the Italian Mentor. </p><p>"Your next destination is the Basilica di Santa Maria in Aracoeli. According to legend, it was built upon the Temple of Juno Moneta. Perhaps it is the same goddess that Ezio encountered so long ago." Giambattista explained. Edward scoffed. "They're not gods, Mate. I'm not sure what they are, but they're certainly not divine." The blonde Assassin opined. The Mentor considered his words. "Whatever they are, a man by the name of Simon Harcourt seeks them. He may have followed you from England. Eliminate him and any else at the Basilica." The Italian Assassin instructed his English counterpart. Edward nodded and began to set out, halting only when a thought occurred to him. "Any chance you know the names of God?" He suddenly asked. Giambattista seemed confused. "He has 72 names, from the Tetragrammaton YHWH, to El, Shaddai, and so on. Why do you ask?" The Mentor replied. Edward chuckled. "72 names, you say?" He was incredulous. "Just something Marcantonio mentioned as he died." With that, he took his leave to meet with Simon Harcourt.</p><p>The trek to the Basilica di Santa Maria in Aracoeli was restless. Edward had a nagging feeling that refused to leave him. Something was clearly wrong, and he didn't like it. The Assassin stood at the foot of the stone stairs and looked up at the basilica. There were guards posted at the doors, refusing anyone entry. "Time to take a nap, lads." Edward muttered, pulling out his blow pipe. He loaded a sleeping dart and aimed it true, striking one guard. As he was getting drowsy, his fellow guard was already struck. The Assassin climbed the stairs and reached the top just as the guards fell and the people scattered in a panic. "Too much drink, looks like." He said aloud, trying to ease the people who were fleeing. No need to draw any further attention to the situation.</p><p>Edward quickly went inside and sealed the doors behind him. He quickly moved behind a nearby column and spied on his targets. A finely dressed gentleman, with a head of finely combed brown hair, and wearing an English black suit, it was definitely Harcourt.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Simon Harcourt. Not to be confused with Simon Harcourt, 1st Viscount Harcourt, this particular Simon Harcourt was a prominent politician and a Member of the Parliament of England and the Parliament of Great Britain for Aylesbury. He had a distinguished career and rubbed elbows with some powerful individuals, including a few noted Templars. He left office in 1715, but there's no mention of a trip to Rome in 1724. Seems after he was busy making life easier for the Templars in England as an MP, he took up the task of finding old Vaults in Rome.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I knew I should have dealt with him in London." Edward muttered, watching Simon direct his men to search the basilica. Edward was outnumbered six to one, and his opponents looked dangerous enough to decide upon a stealthy approach. He crept around the room, grabbing at the men one by one, and quietly silencing them from behind columns and corners. The last one he elected to throw down a long shaft at the other end of the room. Looking down, it was clearly ancient, perhaps connected to the Colosseum. "Such violence in these hallowed halls. Do you not appreciate the art that stares down upon you? That judges your very soul?" Simon called out to Edward, leveling a flintlock at him. The Assassin turned around and scoffed. "There's no one here to judge us, Mate. We judge ourselves. As a member of Parliament, you should know that." The Assassin replied. Simon briefly chuckled. "Ah yes, you Assassins tend to be a bunch of godless heathens. Do let me know what you see on the other side." He was prepared to shoot the Assassin from London, but a billow of smoke shrouded the man. His bullet flew, and struck stone and not flesh.</p><p>Edward pulled out a smoke bomb as he turned around to face Simon, and that saved his life. "You Assassins tend to leave behind your homes. Masyaf has not been under Assassin control for centuries. The same goes for this Vault." The British Templar shouted, trying to find his enemy. Edward used the smoke to not only evade a bullet meant for his heart, but to climb up the walls to reach a landing. He was confused by the words the Templar spoke. "What do you mean? When did the Assassins ever own a Vault?" He called back, running around a corner and catching a ledge. More bullets rang out, missing their intended target. "Do you know nothing? You were once called the Hidden Ones, set opposed to the Order of the Ancients. Not even we could find the ones who started your group, but a Hidden One by the name of Hytham, allied to the viking Eivor Varinsdottir of the Raven Clan, had a document that listed such things. All lost to history, I'm afraid." Simon continued to goad Edward into a reply as he searched the basilica. </p><p>"Hytham, hmm? Fine name." The Assassin called. His voice echoed around the grand hall. He focused his senses and called upon his eagle vision. Yet again, the specter of Ezio appeared and ran up a series of ledges, even using a cross, to get to a higher platform. As before, Edward followed him. He came upon a latch, and just like Ezio, he activated it. Across the room, a series of poles, hanging horizontally and vertically, dropped from the ceiling. "That's interesting." He mused to himself. He ran along the corner and leapt through the air to the nearest pole, and continued on the path until he came above Simon. Just as he planned to air assassinate his target, a glowing woman appeared near Simon. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, unusual jewelry, and a strange headdress over her long black hair. "You do not belong here!" She declared. Simon, terrified for his life and soul, immediately fled. Edward dropped down, stinging a bit as he landed, and made an attempt to chase after the Templar, but he was out of sight. Annoyed, he turned on the woman.</p><p>"You scared him off, love." Edward accused the woman. Again, she repeated the words. "You do not belong here!" At that, the pirate turned Assassin chuckled. "Not the first time I heard that. Are you Juno by any chance?" He asked. Juno serious expression only worsened. "My name is not for you to know. Now leave!" She commanded the trespasser once again. Edward continued on, further provoking the woman. "Do you know a man by the name of Bartholomew Roberts? He was a madman, said he was born too soon, and that his name was Aita. Sound familiar?" He inquired. Juno's expression changed, but she remained silent. "The man tried to kill me more than a few times, but I got him in the end. Seemed a retched soul, really." The blonde-haired man added. Juno was furious by his words. "Leave. While you still can." She didn't shout, but her voice dripped with malice. "Heh. Send my regards to Roberts whenever he pops up again." He turned around and took his leave. Juno glared at him as she vanished into light. The poles retracted into the ceiling once more, waiting for their intended user to arrive.</p><p>Edward returned to the Tiber Island headquarters and reported his findings to Giambattista. "Juno herself appeared? And what is this about Hidden Ones?" He was very curious. "I'll ask Harcourt when I track him down again. He was proper spooked, so he's probably on his way back to England. Might take me a few months to find him, but I'll ask him all about them." He promised. The Mentor nodded. "Very good. If he has any of our secrets, new or old, ensure he does not keep them." The Italian Assassin instructed his English counterpart. "That aside, Juno's words confound me. The entrance to the Vault is there, but not intended for use? These Hidden Ones used it, centuries, or even longer, ago." He pondered on the situation. Edward had his own theory. "Ezio was the Prophet, aye? He mentioned a man named Desmond in his codex. It's best we leave that place alone." With his job finished, Edward offered his hand to the Mentor. "I'm heading back to London. If any of you need help, you'll have it." He promised. After shaking hands with his new allies, the Assassin took the chest containing the Shroud and departed the headquarters. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ezio once more, nodding his head in approval.</p><p>Edward returned to his Jackdaw, secured the chest in his quarters, and took the wheel. "Raise the anchor! We're setting sail!" He barked his orders, and watched his men scramble about, preparing to make way for London. "Let's hear a shanty, lads." He called, lowering his hood. The crew was more than happy to liven the place up as they made the journey back to London.</p><p>
  <em>Now we are ready to head for the Horn<br/>
Way, hay, roll an' go<br/>
Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn<br/>
To be rollicking randy dandy-O</em>
</p><p>While the crew would have some time off upon their return, the Master Assassin's work would continue. Simon Harcourt needed to be dealt with, and any secrets he had about the Assassins, or their previous incarnation as the Hidden Ones, needed to be removed from Templar hands. It would take a few months, but Harcourt would meet his end.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's Notes:</strong> It's good to be back writing Assassin's Creed stories. Again, this is for a cherished friend who thirsts for Edward Kenway like a woman stranded in a desert, and I hope you all enjoy it as much. As before, real historical people appear in this story, with some background information given by Shaun. Giambattista Vico, Antonio Stradivari, and Antonio Vivaldi appear as Assassins, and Simon Harcourt, and Marcantonio Sabatini appear as Templars. Pope Innocent XIII is mentioned briefly, but does not appear.</p><p>Assassin's Creed Valhalla mentioned that Edward likely knew about the Hidden Ones, since his son is named Haytham, and that is very close to Hytham, so I wrote some way Edward could have found out. That was fun to add.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to email me for a commission at writer.kasaix@gmail.com.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>